The invention relates to a fluid-heating apparatus, such as an electric water heater, that can determine an operating condition of the apparatus, and a method of detecting a dry-fire condition and preventing operation of the fluid-heating apparatus when a dry-fire condition exists.
When an electric-resistance heating element fails in an electric water heater, the operation of the heater is diminished until the element is replaced. This can be an inconvenience to the user of the water heater.